Positive & Negitive
by Twilightlover321
Summary: Jenny Creginton is a normal 15 year old teen. That makes the biggest mistake of her life , the consequences are big follow her in the life she chose watch as she endures the big day of finding the gender and the birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Love the natural yet heartbreaking moment in life 1 step meeting the guy ,2 step getting to know the guy ,3 step getting in an relationship with the guy and 4 step is uncoditionly not to be said.

my name is jenny creginton your ordinary 15 year old girl with a major crush on the guy named eric vazquez and the great majority of freinds . usually a 15 year old has no job in intending to be a mother well maybe . mostly last week we were learning about teen pregnacy or teen dating and everything i thought that such tragic thing like getting pregnat would never happen to me .

but i spoke to soon i mean whats a girl gonna do when the boy you really really like said out of nowhere to come to his 16 party i mean cool kids, fun time, whats so bad!!

but when every body was dancing i just had to go with him to his room to get candels for the birthday cake but we had a moment kissed got a little overboard and from there pain in black.

now i stay sitting on a beanbag waiting for the little pregnacy stick to appear with my results in my mind i pray thats the sighn is negative but again i spoke way to soon the little pink positive plus sigh appeared my eyes watered my hands curled up my stomach tightened . i was pregnat with no direction but that wasnt the bad part the part was telling my parent that there 15 year old teenage daughter is pregnat , i mean my dad and my mom i could just imagine them face red as a tomato getting ready for the loudest scream of man kind. one small step for pregnacy one large scream for dad, any way I had to tell some one anyone but them . megan yea I could tell megan my 13 year old sister that is so close to my dad but I have to I cant hold it in. I walked to megans room knocked on the door "what" she screamed . "I need to talk to you, please !" I couldn't wait for a response so I just turned the door knob and came in . megan was sitting on her bed reading a ,magazine . "what " her face was shocked . "what megan don't stare at me like that" her eyes popped out like examining something. She took a breath and opened her mouth and words came out " jenny are you okay your pale and getting chubby" she got my hand and leaded me to the bed. "megan what im about to tell you it cant be told to anyone please I trust you"  
her eyes closed and it looked like she wished on something "fine " I took a deep breath knowing this would be hard for her as much as it is for me "I –I –i-im-…." I studdered as much as I didn't want to say neither did the words want to come out . "im - im-pre-pre-pregnat" her eyes popped out her mouth opened wide and she couldn't breath "with whose b-baby". i opened my mouth took a deep breath ready to say the name that started all of this mess "eric Vazquez" her eyes widened "remember he invited me to his 16 and I said yes and we were having fun until he told me to come with him to get candles and I said yes and we started kissing I was stupid to go along and then it went to far and didn't care about anything and then it went black

and I just took the test and it shows a pink plus sigh oo megan im so scared . theres a voice inside my head saying ill never make it help me please please ." a tear slid down my cheek and before I knew it I was crying waterfalls . I was pregnant with no direction my battle will keep getting stronger and stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**IT WAS TUESDAY ,MY PREGNACY PAIN IS BEGINING I HAVE BARFED 5 TIMES TELLING MY MOTHER LIES THAT IT WAS JUST FOOD POISENING.**

**SHE TOLD ME SHE WOOULD TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR BUT THAT WOULD JUST LEAD TO MORE PROBLEMS AND MORE SUSPICIONS**

**I WAS LAYING ON MY BED TIRED ,BORED AND SICK BUT HOW ELSE WOULD A PREGNAT 15 YEAR OLD FEEL. MEGAN WALKED IN.**

**MY ROOM GLOOMY AND SAD I WAS AFRAID SHE HAD BROKE HER PROMISE AND TOLD MY PARENTS. "WHAT DID YOU DO" I SCREAMED **

**"NOTHING I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT I THINK MIGHT HELP IN SOME WAY" SHE SAT NEXT TO ME "I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL**

**MOM THAT YOUR PREGNAT " MY FACE TURNED RED MY HANDS TURNED INTO FISTS. i started laughing "are you crazy thats the least thing i would do on this problem"**

**her got serious "i was just tinking i mean mom has been threw this stage not at your age but she was pregnat and had everything your about to endure with"**

**my face droped "you know your right i should today while dads gone " the idea seemed so much better "jenny how are ou goin to go to school tomorrow"**

**oh no great not just with thought being pregnat hiding it from your mom and dad but also your frends and maybe the father of the baby too**

**"i dont know megan i have alot on my mind" megan noded and pated my back and huged me tight "i think that atleast you should tell the father eric"**

**this time what she said made me think that i should atleast tell the father about his baby he should know he should defanitley know. The next day I walked into grant high school**

**feeling worse than ever ready to face the creator of the mess and probably**

**the father of my child**


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3**_

**as i walked into grant high schools hallways i see all the faces i know henry, diana , lilly ,grace, and one of my bestest freind ashely and next to her was my other best freind carla. i felt like they didnt deserve a freind like me , pregnat no good example and especially for my younger sister.**

**"hey hey hey jenny" ashely rushed to give me a hug "how was the 16 of eric"said carla , ughh how i wish she didnt bring it up. they both looked at me with eager faces to know about the biggest mistake of my life but for them a cool party "sooo tell us" carla looked frustated dying to know**

**i took a breath " great , i mean ya great " i had trouble talking "thats it jenny theres more isn,t there" ashely was already half turened to head to her locker. before she could take one step i said it " i lost it , i really lost it". carla and ashely looked at me with suprised faces speechless**

**"what d-d-did you say , you-you lost it " ashely nodded her head twice making sure i knew the word she was asking ."yes ashely i lost my only pride and thats not the worse part im pregnat ," carla opened her mouth and looked real mad and confused "with whose baby" i wish she never asked that question "eric" i answered quitley . there faces were pale confused and mad of how there best freind could go and do thing that end badly. "look im sorry dont tell anyone only megan knows and now you guys im planning on telling my mom today and also eric " they both huged me and and kept on saying well get through this you can make it the whole way to a class i didnt want to go to today ****health class**

**i sat into my regular chair in class and started class explaining life issues that many teens are in these days and it all eneded on the worse**

**part of it all " so class teen pregnacy most common among females , doing some thing you think is cool and ends up to a suprise **

**or in your case a baby and a job called so forth ****mother hood****. not many teens get pregnat mostly using a material to help in that situation**

**reproduction at an age unapropirate is no good time taking care of a baby when your not even done with high school so to learn more facts on what could happen go to **** " the bell rang and we had a 15 minute break so that was clearly the time to go and speak to eric ashely and carla were gonna give us privacy but were going to stay close behind incase anything goes too wrong . but before i could go talk to eric i felt a jolt in my stomach i felt dizzy and and ran to the bathroom and puked out chunks ever girl in the bathroom stared at me nodding like they knew what was occuring i washed my face gargeled water spit it out and dryed my face , i walked out of the bathroom and there he was leaning against his locker flirting with other girls that made me mad after that night of us he could go flirting with other oo waite waite until he hears about me and the big big big suprise.................**


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4**_

**ok ok ok ok i can do this i can , i mean he's eric ya the father of my baby ughh just by**_** saying that **_**i got myself scared. i walked closer **

**thinking twice if this was the right thing to do , i tapped on erics shoulder as his muscular body turned to face me ignoring the other 2 girls behind him ,"hey babe" he smiled in such a hot way i strugled taking a breath "can we talk private , please" i stared at the two girls with an attitude **

**making them realize i didnt want them there , he glanced back with an oquard face "sure" i lead him too the gym were exactly no one was **

**" ok what did you wanna tell me" he smirked "well if you hope its good news than dont because it is most definitaley not that, your a father"**

**he stared at me this time serious , he rushed his hand through his face and with the other covering his eyes " do you mean your pregnat"**

**he hit his hand against the gym locker making a big smash sound . "im so sorry of what i did to you jenny" before i could respond to his apology he left rushing out the gym door. i was furious and yet still sad for him , but i had bigger problems and one of them was telling my mom i was pregnat , i walked out of the gym . i felt like i was bringing everyone down but ofcourse how else would a pregnat 15 year old bring happieness !! ugh i hated myself . i rushed to my locker everyone was staring at me i was scared if carla or ashely said something or eric or even maybe the girls in the bathroom were actually smart and fugured the puzzle i got my books out of my locker and hurryed to the bathroom and there i see what everybody was staring at ..........................**


	5. chapter 5

_**enjoy this chapter more suspense !!!!!!! ENJOY XOXO LOVE CARO NACHO:} **_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Everyone was staring at me not one person in the hallways wasn't I rushed to my locker remembering not to fall left right left right.**

**I just ignored it and someone behind me whispered in my ear "your stomach and a tight shirt don't make good combinations".**

**I turned around and there she was "Megan what are you doing here goodness your suppose to be in school" she looked at me with a face like whatever. "What I do this everyday"I got mad" you know with me like this _pregnant._" I said very quietly "and you ditching mom and dad are going to want to give us away" she rolled her eyes" Megan you shouldn't skip school" I exclaimed she gave me a sarcastic look "ya ya jenny and you shouldn't go getting busy with guys "I was furious I just snarled at her and ran to the bathroom she followed " ok jenny maybe that was a little too loud but I mean I know everybody here is nice" I nodded my head sarcastically "no, no you don't know**

**Anybody there's a lot of people that love juicy story and by you saying that I like to get busy, I'm sure there will be talking "I faced**

**the mirror and my stomach was huge I need to wear bigger cloths but that's not all I am getting very very hungry now " do I look pregnant or just fat" I giggled, "my opinion is both" she giggled too. Carla came rushing in with Ashley in the back "guys um well you better get out someone told the story of jenny being pregnant and the principle is on his way to make sure of that! Jenny that shirt said's it all!" I panicked "well what the hell do you want me to do take my shirt off, even worse!" I panicked how can this be , who could have been so mean to tell even worse who told?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**I panicked as I think of what to do, as the principle is coming to see a so called rumor of me being pregnant, ending up to be true. "Who told!?" everybody was worried rushing in there mind's to find an explanation or lie to the principle. Carla spoke up " I think the one and only Eric told " and then Ashley " I think your sister , I mean she screamed it out " Megan didn't speak only giving a mean glare at Ashley" Okay now is no time to fight !" I yelled on the top of my lungs as the principle walked in with 2 of the girls who were in the bathroom with me while I was throwing up. "Well can anybody explain what is going on here" stared at us with a glare only a mad mom can give when you insult her. The two girls smiled at me. I raised my hand coming forward " , but before I could talk one of the girls spoke up " She was throwing up in the bathroom last week" then I came forward again" Last week my mom cooked dinner and apparently I got food poisoning" I gave the 2 girl's a face with attitude "well than girls does that solve question"**

**They spoke "no, because she has been telling everyone she is pregnant. I mean really ask her sister she screamed it out that week." Megan came forward "I am so sorry to tell you but none of what you are saying comes to mind because if she were pregnant she would have told her mother and asked for help because I know her very well and she would definitely do that." The two girls were furious "she's lying cant you tell look at that smirk she is giving us!" Mr. Lenard stared at Megan for a while "do you go to this school? Megan looked at each and one of us "no sir." She answered nicely "well than come with me I will call your mother and tell her also tell your mother about your sister jenny and tell her about the problem and give her a doctor to check it out we stared at each other worried and scared and all I thought was I am screwed….**


	7. Chapter 7

sorry i havent uploaded any chapters but i have uploaded chapter 6 and 7 and i am working on chapter 8 this chapter my computer got frozen so some words may not make sense and be mispelled so im so sorry hopefully you under stand and please review i would love that to know if i should stop doing the story or maybe even keep on

thak you

caro :) xoxo

* * *

Chapter 7

As I followed Megan and into his office I panicked trying to find an excuse to tell my mother incase he told her about the food poisoning ugh great now what did I eat last week perfect I am going to get caught I know it .I stared at Megan with a worried face "what's your number?" already had one finger on the number keyboard 305 224 2334 wondering if I should of given him afakenumber so he wouldn't call mom but no I am a good girl and gave the house number to him so he can call my mom and I can just get caught in front of him. The phone started ringing that low hum when you call someone "hello" my mother never seemed to sound so nice looks like dad didn't wake her to find his wallet in the morning neither did he make her do him breakfast "hi yes this is the principle of grant high school your daughter jenny is a student here" I started to walk back and forth more nervous than ever "oh hello what seems to be the problem" Megan started to smile I stared at her how could she be smiling we were getting caught and in big trouble "yes well you younger daughter Megan is here and she is skipping school she is here next to her sister Jenny" he looked at both of us "put Megan on please" Megan looked at me and spoke through the speaker keyboard "yes mom" Mega spoke

"You young lady are grounded you skip school ughhh how could you Megan why can't you be more like Jenny" Megan looked at me "mom its not my fault that im not your favorite child ok im sorry but there were girls making fun of jenny so I came to teach them a lesson and tell them to leave jenny alone" Megan smile at me "you know what I am god damn tired of your stupid excuses you are grounded and this discussion is not over there will be more when you come home now put me on the principle" spoke out " um your daughter jenny is having trouble too see these two girls and many other people are saying your daughter is pregnant"

There was silence on the other line "Jenny we will talk at home" I opened my mouth "okay"

Then spoke "I suggest you go to a doctor check up on that you don't want any surprises" on the other line my mother spoke "yes we will thank you goodbye" turned off the speaker and hung up the phone you may leave and get your stuff out of your locker Jenny you only have 5 more minutes till school ends I smiles and left Megan followed I came to my locker packing my things "look we can pull this off" I slammed my locker "no we cant Megan okay we are screwed okay" ring!! The bell rang every body came out to pack there bags Carla and Ashley rushed out "what happened did she find out" I nodded they followed me and Megan out the doors of Grant High School ready for the mom to say what she needs to and for me to take me to the doctor to find out my big secret that I have been hiding.


	8. Chapter 8

heyy like i said i will keep up the tension on the story please review

caro :) xoxo

* * *

Chapter 8

Megan and I approached are house we were really starting to get nervous "I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble sis" I stared at Megan with a sweet half smile and felt bad for her putting all the blame on herself "why? You didn't do anything I was the one who went and got pregnant" we both laughed quietly " ya but I screamed out you were getting busy with boys and I shouldn't have done that cause that's what led to the two girls finding out and start talking" I hugged her "look you stepped in and teached them a lesson ,look if mom is finding out and knows don't keep lying I don't want you and mom to fight for my mistake so ju-" she cut me off " No No and No I am most definitely not telling mom I don't care if she's a spec about to find out your pregnant I wont and repeat wont tell!, what kind of sister will I be NO NO and NO" I stared at her and just smiled taking a glare of my little sister she's amazes me how after all the time I'm mean and a snob to her she still defends me and cares for me "hey" I said in a weary voice almost about to cry "what about when we were little we would always fight for who's turn it is to play mom or baby or who gets which Barbie" Megan stared at me " ya I remember but that was years ago now we are getting older and we need to stand up for each other" I hugged my sister as we entered the front steps of are house we both looked at each other took one deep breath and entered the house…...


	9. Chapter 9

please guys review i beg

caro :) xoxo

* * *

Chapter 9

There she was that blonde haired tall women sitting on the couch tissues covering the couch she looked at us and patted her hand on the cushion signaling us to sit next to her Megan and me sat down each on one side she looked hurt "I wont even bring up what the principal said Jenny neither with you Megan because we have bigger problems" I began getting concerned "what's going on mom" I asked concerned "your" she had trouble talking "your dad, your dad has Cancer"

My heart plumped it felt like it ripped a jolt of lighting inside me "my –my daddy he's going to die"

"No no we don't know he's had it for long time already he just didn't want to tell us but I found out because in work today your father fainted and they took him to the hospital and found he has kidney cancer" Megan broke down in tears my mom curled her up against her "it's okay" I ran to my room and curled to my pillow I love him and I need him though I am not talking about my dad though I love him but I'm thinking the one that started this mess Eric I still love him and he still love me I couldn't stand it I got the phone and started dialing.


	10. Chapter 10

**heyyy well heres chapter 10 kk so hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hello" his voice that sweet voice that attracted me the day I met him "Eric" ugh his name brang so many memories and no not the one that made the mess actually when we liked each other

"Jenny? Is this you?" his voice sounded so delighted "Ya it's me Jenny" I loved to hear his voice

"Jenny I know about what you are going to talk to me about and believe me I'm looking for a job and I think I can pull it off, look Jenny I still like you a lot and I'll do anything to help you and the baby I will do anything" a tear slid down my cheek he cared so much "well can you come over please" there was silence on the other line "ya sure" I was so happy he understood "thanks"

I hung up the phone all of a sudden Megan came "Me and mom are going to the hospital to see dad we'll be back in 2 hours" I laid my back on the bed "okay" she left the room outside I heard the car engine start and leave 15 minutes later another car came in the drive way I peeked outside the window it was Eric I rushed to the mirror to see myself my hair was a mess my eyes were dried up. Ding dong the bell rang I tried fixing my hair as much as I could I ran to get the door and opened "hey" he looked at me worried "is everything okay" I lied "ya come sit" he followed me to the couch we sat down next to each other "you still like me" he stared at me "ya I do and I just cant stop thinking about you Jen" I smiled "me too" he looked at me confused "really"

I nodded 20 minutes passed we ate and talked Ring! my cell rang "hello" It was Megan

The phone dropped out of my hand I was in shock my eyes watered up I cried waterfalls "what's wrong Jenny tell me" I dropped to the floor crying Eric cradled me in his arms "my-m-my dad –die-died" Eric's face sprung he hugged me and kissed my head softly held me tight in his arms Eric helped me up we stood face to face together close he held my face between his hand and said "I love you" are lips met……….


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

thank you sooo much to everyone and for your comment i will try my best to do 12 very busy so thanks

special thanks to angelbaby2021 for you nice comment :)

* * *

* * *

Chapter 11

**2 Months passed my belly**** got****bigger**** by the minute and well next week is my fathers funeral and uhh well it gonna be pretty hard for megan i wish that it could have been me their better than my little sister having to get the news megan was daddys little girl and well she took it pretty hard. The week my dad died she stayed home for 3 weeks and when she went back to school her grades dropped she was an A student and when she went back it was straight D's from there i feel so bad for her but i have to take it out of my mind i walked into the school doors heading straight to my locker and taped on was a note i yanked it off and opened **

_Hey well look jenny if you didnt know_

_Who this is well its carla and i need to_

_Tell you something and im such a coward_

_That i wrote it see well your pregnant and _

_My highschool reputaition is going too_

_Well and well every one is calling me _

_The babysitter and desprate babyhugger_

_And it hurts ALOT! So i think whats best_

_For both of us is if we were not freinds_

_Sorry i really am_

_-love Carla._

**I couldnt belive that my own freind would do this to me just cause im pregnant how could she my nerves started kicking in and i got mad correction furios but who could stay mad at a timeing like this but still if she was my freind she would say but no she saids that she is coward well i'll show her who isn't a coward i walked furiosly to her locker were she stood talking to the jocks WOW she dissed her freindship for guys that show up to tuturing every day because they just dont get that pie=3.14**

**GEZZZZZ!! I walked up just to embaress her acting like as if i hadent read the note "hey buddy, whats up bestfreind" she stared at me **

**In disgust "what do you want pregnant girl" the guys left as if i was about to blow a tantrum and they were right "PREGNANT GIRL"i said furiously she started at me now more regretfull but still her face was quite tough "how could you" i left walking fast i guess all these tantrums happen when girls are pregnant my eyes started welling up **

**I rushed to the bathroom and wiped out the tears before it messed up the makeup i was so mad but i mean how could she be like that after my dad died that is so wrong i came out with a tissue and eric pass by noticing me with dried up eyes and mascera all smudder on my face **

"**hey hey hold on whats wrong jen" i stared at him and pushed myself out of his arms he stared and rushed to my side but this time not stopping me he gave me a curious glance "my bestfreind dissed me infront of the jocks and called me a PREGNANT GIRL the words disgusted me as they came out of my own mouth "what the jocks o i'll tell them who-. I cut him off "No my freind carla" he stared confuised**

"**why?" i stoped and stared at him with attitude and anger i bit my lower lip and pointed down at my big belly "because your pregnant"**

**I nodded and walked to my locker "she said because i was ruining her highschool reputaiton" i said angrily he smiled "i think you are beutiful and im still sorry for what i have done to you and take full responsibility for it but i dont care if you are pregnant because you are probablly the most beutiful pregnant girl i have ever seen" he jerked i laughed "well ya lets hope so" i leaned in and kissed his lips timidly and soft "thank you" i said as i pulled away "for what" i smiled "for being there for me"**

**I went to 5th period and went to the water fountine and jumped when carla appeared next to me "im so so sorry" i stared at her walking towards the bathroom "why ,i get you dont want to be a pregnant girls freind fine by me" she stared at me "no im am sorry for that but eric just told me your dad died" i stopped halfway the walk and gulped as i rembered the days my fathers and bonded "ya thanks" my voice was dry and hard as if i was gonna cry "im so sorry" i turned to stare right at her "look thank you very much but you dissed me and insulted me and MY BABY so im doing what i think is good form me and my baby **

**And that is NOT forgiving you one bit so GOODBYE" i walked away to my next class**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Okay think think what do i wear on my bed layed flat a white dress and next to it was a black knee lenght dress well i certainley dont want to look like a hooker and my belly wont fit so i went to my mom's closet and picked out a black wavy silk dress knee lenght but more decent for a funeral i dressed myself putting white pearl earings on a low heels and walked out i looked good for a pregnant girl uhh wow my selfesteem has gotting bigger thats a big suprise i walked to the living room my mom and sister were waiting my sisters eyes dried up like dried grapes and my mom with a tissue in hand we walked to the car and drove to Blue Lagoon Memorial Center were everybody we knew by family and everyone from school what well this outa be good miss carla was there next to Eric i guess she brought the whole crew along we stepped out of the car and went up to steps were the microphone was and i decided to make a speach after my sister had talked wich really knocked the tears out of everyone it was my turn hopefully i dont get an outcome like that i steppped on the stool able to show my belly off a little

I was nerveous i couldnt talk my mouth was dry "hello,thank you for coming to my fathers funeral ever since i was born i remeber my dad as the great king of the house very busy man yet on the inside a sweet loving caring father who always stood up for us and walked us to our first day of school and bring are little lunches with a note saying i love you and be good to the day were he would be nervouse and protective over boyfreinds i didnt get to tell my father many things nor to witness and get meet his grandson my mom told me she knew i was pregnant when she took me to the doctor and well that was a positive sigh the doctor showed her and she took and and deal with it and still is now my father is in heaven knowing now that i am pregnant and i could tell his anger right now but he's happy to get to have a grandson and more in the future will come" i stared at meghan and smiled and there it wasa tear slid down my face along with another "i love my dad and always will his death was horrific but know we all know he is in peace" i finished with tears slowing down my full face and my mom coming up to craddel me in her arms along eric coming to kiss my forhead and meghan to hug me i guess out of all of the speeches i was the one to get the most tears out. We left to throw the ashes at the coffin just us three now and we hugged eachother into a slight circle "it ok we'll be okay" my mom cosoled us and held us tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jenny" i came out of my room to listen to what my mother had to say

"you yelled" she smiled and kissed my forhead "well the man i work with is very nice and sweet his name is and he has a son named jake and there coming over for dinner and it is 6:55 and they are coming at 7:00 so get dressed and fixed" i walked to my room and took a shower and fixed my hair blowdried it and put sone jeans and a shirt with my converse on and i was ready" i walked to the kitchen my mom with her mouth opened staring at me "what i may be pregnant but im still a teenager" i grined she ignored me and went back to cooking the turkey or in my word the ashes left of the turkey "there here there here" and the doorbell rang _ding dong_ my mom answered the door and there _he_ was the boy whats his name jake blue eyes dirty blonde hair he stared at me but with a like sweet face he smiled at me and i smiled back duhh he came foward saying hi to my mom and then came to me "hello" i smiled dazzeled "hello" and we shook hand "im jake and your name is" he smiled "i-i" i studdered "her name is jenny"megan passed and smiled "im megan" she shook his hand and left to the kitchen he laughed i couldnt help but laughing a little "so um your uhh 16 now"

"yup ,you?" he smiled "16" we walked to the front porch "so your um well new to the school right you start tommorow" he nodded "ya umm i do right grant high school thats the name i guess" i chuckled "ya" he smiled at me and stared at my eyes "you have geourges eyes" i blushed and broke our stare was he hitting on me "thank you" i smiled but who could resist well and hhour passed we all ate and they were laeving "bye i'll see you tommorow" i smiled and he kissed my cheek lightly i gasped and stood froze as he walked out the door " oh my god" i was shocked…………


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I walked in school straight to my locker looking around for_ him_.

I need to tell him that im kinda well not in love with him and eric and me well we are not dating we just love eachother and need eachother. "hey"

I jumped "hey …jake" he smiled with those nice blue eyes of his "i startled you sorry" i laughed "no no just umm well ya kinda" he chuckled "well look at my schedual see if we have any classes together" i smiled he handed me the schedual i read it SHIET i have 5 classes with him appearently he has p:e and i dont he has 6th period with Eric "well you have 5 classes with me"

He smiled "great" i smiled back he kissed my cheek "be right back" i couldnt just let him KISS ME i cant let that i opened my mouth but no words came out so i closed it again he left to the office i left my locker and ran into eric "hey" i hugged him and he kissed my lips "whats up" i smiled "nothing just wanted to say hi i missed you" he laughed and our lips met "i gotta go" i said he smiled "okay see you later" i left his arms and ran to the bathroom and loked myself in the stoll i felt weird i loved eric but we werent daiting and i like jake and he likes me uhh great i am officially in a love triangle i left the bathroom my last periods with jake were okay but he was so geourges and smart i walked outside for lunch and i sat down ashely sat with me "okay look are last period the new kid is so into you" i smiled she nodded "i know he came for dinner yesterday and kissed my cheeks and today he said i have geourges eyes and kissed me again today and i have all 5 classes with him" she grinned "wow well eric is gonna well get jealous" i gasped totally forgetting "oh great he has 6th period with eric" she smiled "ima go" she left i looked foward and jake was heading towards me "hey" he sat down next to me "hey whats up" he smiled "i need to talk to you after school by your locker k" i nodded "su-sur-sure"i studderd prefect i could tell him i cant do this anymore 6th period passed fast i was at my locker and he was walking towards me "hey" i smiled and as he moved toward me to kiss my cheeks i moved before he his lips met my cheek "look jenny i like you alot" i froze "look im s=" before i could tell him no his lips crushed mine not letting me go he pushed my back to the locker so i couldnt escape i swung my hands for help he was against my stomach hurting my baby "no stop no" i yelled i tryed pushing he kept on and pushed my head hard against my locker "NO" i heard a hard voice yell pushing jake off of me i was dizzy and my sthomach hurt so much 'my baby no my baby" a tear slid down my cheek and i slid to the ground the pain hurt so much i opened my eyes and eric and jake were rolling on the ground jake bleeding by his nose both of them fighting hard eric was yelling "you dont touch HER OR MY CHILD YOU BASTARD!" they got up and kept on until eric swung his hand and punched jake in the face and jake fell he carried me up "j,love are you okay j dont do this sweety" it was black and the pain was horrific is my baby alright? A tear slid down maybe maybe "Eric its time it's time the babys coming!" tears slid down my face………


	15. Chapter 15

didnt see this one coming did you hope u like please reveiw if you like 14 and 15 :)

* * *

Chapter 15

"hi honey" my mom kissed my forhead "mom , mom whats going on"

She smiled "your gonna give labor today the doctors getting ready your gonna have to push sweety" i was shocked "wa-where's eric?" i cant belive im giving birth today "he's in the waiting room panicking" i laughed the doctor came in with 4 nurses two guys and two girls "hello im doctor rodriguez your gonna have to push hard so your baby can come and you can see what your gonna have a baby girl or baby boy ok so lets get started ,breath in breath out" i did as he said "now push" i pushed it felt like having to take your whole intestines out the second push i was sweating the contractions were worse pain pain was sweling in me on the 5th push was the hardest "IT'S COMING" the doctor yelled i felt like i was gonna faint but kept pushing then the low screeching cry of a baby was heard i relaxed and exahled " it a baby GIRL" i laughed and cryed but it was the cry of love and hope i held my baby for 5 seconds and they snatched her away before i could even kiss her 'waite my baby" the nurses rushed out 'dont worry they'll take care of her get some rest" i slept for 15 minutes and the doctor came in with my baby girl i held my arms out for her the doctor left and i saw all her details she had green eyes my skin erics face she is beutiful i kissed her head softly and i called the nurse in i told her to bring my mom and megan in the came and were shocked at how geourges the baby girl was they left to get the baby stuff and get the room ready and get clothes i told the nurse to call in Eric he came in and kissed me lightly on my head and his eyes locked on the angel in my arms "may i" i nodded and gave her to him he kissed "hello im daddy" i smiled i truly did love eric so much "what should her name be, you pick" i asked him smiling and he smiled back "Vanessa"he smiled "i love that name" i smiled and he came in to kiss my lips and stared at out little angel our baby Vanessa.


End file.
